Hades the Shy
by medolia1
Summary: When Hades has to take swim class, he has a little accident Not to mention his argument with his Best Friend Khione. Can he patch up his friendship and fix his pride before the dance?
1. Tabel of Contents

**HADES THE SHY**

Flowers

Can't Swim

Icy cold

Stage

Little Drummer Boy

Posters

Questions

Even the Shades

Sibling Help

Facing Fears

The Dance

Talk About Miracles


	2. Flowers

**CHAPTER 1**

_Flowers _

As Hades walked in the cafeteria Sunday Morning he saw a bunch of people crowded around a poster. When he finally made it through the crowd his eyes widen with fear.

The Poster read:

**ATTENTION ALL 8****TH****GRADE!**

**ALL 8****TH****GRADE MUST PARTICIPATE IN THE MOUNT OLYMPUS ACADAMY SWIM MEET!**

**IT SHALL BEAGEN ON MONDAY IN OLYMPIC OLOGY CLASS**

**7****TH****GRADE SHALL NOT HAVE CLASS ALL WEEK SO THEY MAY WATCH!**

Hades felt his heart stop. _He _was in 8th grade. He staggered backwards and latch on to a random table.

"Hades? Are you okay?" said the voice he wanted to hear the most right now. When he looked back he saw that he latched on to Persephone, Aphrodite, Artemis, and Athena's table.

"I'm fine" Hades replied.

"Are you sure? You look paler than usual" Aphrodite said.

"Ha ha very funny. I'm fine" he said and walked outside. As he reached the grove he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he looked back he saw Persephone.

She smiled and said" Want to see something cool?"

"Sure" With that she snapped her fingers and flowers sprung up. He reached down and plucked one. It died in his hand. He offered it to her and when it touched her hand it sprung up back to life.

"Race you back to MOA" He said.

"No thanks" she said. After a few seconds of silence she pushed him to the ground and ran towards MOA. When his hands touched the ground the grass died. He smiled and ran after her.

(Page break)

Turns out Persephone won.

"You cheated" he said playfully. She just stuck her tongue out and smiled. Then she went to join her friends. Apollo walked up to him and said "have fun with your _girlfriend_?"

"How's it going with _your _girlfriend" Hades shot back.

"Touché" Apollo said "Hey are you ready for us to watch you swim tomorrow?"

"What" Hades yelled.

"Yeah. 7th grade gets to watch remember" Apollo said.

"I got to go see ya" Hades said as he headed to his room and stayed there for the rest of the day thinking: What am I going to do?


	3. Can't Swim

Chapter 2: Can't Swim Today was the day Hades thought as he walked down stairs. As he got down he bumped into Hecate. She has black choppy chin-length hair, silver eyes, pale skin and was wearing a simple Chilton.

"Hey Isabel" she teased playfully. She would always call him that because she knows it bugs him.

"hey Hecate. Turn anyone into a toad lately" he said noticing she had her spell book with her.

"No" she said in a matter of faculty tone" a pig."

His gaze wandered behind her to see Persephone talking with Artemis, Athena, and Aphrodite. Hecate followed his gaze and said "You like her don't you"?

Hades blushed and sputtered " N-no. Psh. Why would you think that"?

"Hm let's see. Blushing: check. Sputtering: check. Frightened tone: check" she said. "Do not" "Do too. Let's go get the feather of truth then" she said. If you lie while holding the Egyptian feather of truth you burn up.

With that Hades muttered something about eating and walked away.

"Ok, see you at the swim race" she said while walking away. He was just starting to forget that.

(Page break. What? I'm too lazy to do it myself.)

It was time. He had just changed into his black bathing suit and was waiting to be called out.

"Next up!

Adam

Kayla

Noah

ender

Anna

Khione

Thalia

Jason (As in Jason and the agronaughts. Probably spell it wrong)

Hecate

Rylan

Medolia (Yes, I have my own OC!)

And Hades!" announced the herald.

At this Hades paled. He saw Khione wearing an icy blue bathing suit, her long black hair in a braid, her icy blue eyes scanning the crowd. Hecate was wearing a white bathing suit her chin-length black hair in a ponytail or the best you can put chin-length hair in a ponytail and her silver eyes showed authority. They all lined up at the start. Ready, Set, Go! Everyone jumped in expect Hades. He looked at the water and felt fear creep over him. He started to sweat and his knees buckled. With that he fell in. The last thing he heard before he went under was "HADES"

**Cliffy! Do you think I should do the next chapter in Khione, Persephone, Hecate or keep going with Hades point of view. I think I'm going to make a series out of this and make a forum and fill it with bio's for my characters and Joan Holubs characters. Also Hecate is kaloobia's OC. Read her goddess girl fanfics. I don't own any thing expect I kinda own Khione. Review, **

** Medolia ;)**


End file.
